What The!
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kyoya dan Dino di ruang komite berdua saja? Apa yang dilakukan? -gaje nan alay, don't like don't read!-


Title : What the Hell!!!

Rating : T atau M ya? Tapi yang pasti G=Gaje!

Genre : Humor

Disclaimed : Cerita didapatkan dari sebuah ffic original gaje yang dibuat oleh seseorang. Dan katekyo adalah punya Amano Akira!!!!

Warning : perusakan image yang benar-benar parah, jika tidak sangup melihat Hibari dan Dino yang menjadi sangat amat OOC silahkan pencet back dipojok atas. Begitu juga yang tidak menyukai Yaoi!

* * *

Hari itu, sekolah Namimori chu~ -author ketularan Hibird- menjadi tempat yang akan menempati tempat paling hot di dunia bahkan melebihi rasa panas ketika kita menggunakan mantel lapis 7 ditengah-tengah gurun sahara pada siang hari didalam cuaca yang sangat panas. Pasalnya, anak-anak yang melewati ruang committe diciplin mendengar suara yang bisa menimbulkan hasrat yang sangat dalam untuk...

Reader : buat apaan?!

Untuk ke WC.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Kita flash back sejenak ketika author sedang melewati ruang komite disiplin.

"A-ah.... C-cavallone sialan.... Hentikan!" suara ketua commite disiplin itu benar-benar membuat hati orang menjadi berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Tahan sediit Kyoya... Ini memang akan sedikit sakit, tetapi nanti juga tidak akan sakit kalau sudah ditekan diseluruh tubuh..." Sang guru Dino Cavalone juga mengatakan hal itu dengan suara yang bisa didengar orang-orang yang lewat disana.

"A-AH Tetapi jangan terlau keras bodoh! Kau terlalu keras!" Kyoya lagi-lagi mengerang kesakitan akan sesuatu. Sang Author yang merupakan Fujoshi sejati mulai naik darahnya, naik, naik, dan naik sampai ke otak. Ingin sekali dia mengintip apa yang terjadi, tetapi di pintu tergantung papan tulisan.

**Masuk, Kamikorosu!**

Hanya 2 kata tetapi bisa mebuat anak-anak membisu dan hanya bisa mencuri-curi dengan dari luar. Bukannya sang author tidak tahu, tetapi banyak ank-anak yang sudah beberapa kali berkeliaran disana hanya untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang mencurigakan itu.

"MINTALAH PADA HERBIVORE ITU! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! DIA PASTI PUNYA!" Kyoya berteriak sangat keras, dan Dino hanya membuka pintu dan keluar dari sana.

"Baiklah, baiklah Kyoya.... Sabar saja disini..." Dino melihat anak-anak yang sepertinya berkumpul didepan pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, tetapi dia berkeringat dan kerahnya terbuka dimana-mana. (Ah Dino, author bahkan sudah tenggelam dilautan darah kalau membayangkan dirimu seperti itu ;A;) Pastilah orang-orang berfikiran yang macam-macam.

Apalagi ketika melihat Kyoya yang sedang berada diatas sofa, berbaring dengan muka memerah dan berkeringat, dan Telanjang dada! (Author mimisan)

"Tutup pintunya cavallone!" Dino hanya terdiam dan menutup pintunya, berjalan menuju ke UKS, disana hanya ada Dr. Shamal dan juga Tsuna yang sedang berada disana. Author ulai mengikuti sang target Dino Cavallone. Semakin dekat dengan UKS, dekat, dekat, dan...

BRAK!

Pintu UKS tertutup yang mengakibatkan, hidung Author patah dan juga penyelidikan kedua gagal! Tetapi author tidak mudah menyerah, dia mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di UKS itu.

"Hibari-san ingin benda itu lagi?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, dia adlh narasumber kunci yang bisa ditanyakan!

"jangan terlalu banyak mengunakannya. Nanti dia sendiri yang akan menderita." Dr. Shamal menceramahi Dino, apa yang sebenarnya digunakan oleh Dino dan juga Hibari?

"Yah, kalau tidak ada benda bulat itu, Kyoya tidak akan bisa tenang, jadi aku terpaksa minta karena sepertinya punyaku sudah habis begitu juga dengan Kyoya." Dino hanya tertawa sambil mengambil benda bulat yang dibungkus plastik.

"Ini masih baru, jadi masih terbungkus plastik... Tapi Hibari-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya TSuna seperti tidak punya salah sama sekali.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa membuatnya puas dengan pelayananku~ ini juga sebagai balasan karena dia juga melakukannya padaku waktu itu. Baiklah, terima kasih Tsuna, Dr. Shamal..." Dino tersenyum dan pergi dari sana.

Author terus membuntuti DIno yang kini kembali ke ruangan itu. Terus menguping bersama dnegan beberapa orang yang mulai ikut-ikutan karena melihat sang Author berani menguping.

"A-ah.... Ini baru enak..." Hibari mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya menyebakan para penguping berhayal yang bukan-bukan.

"Mau aku gosokkan lebih keras? Biasanya sensasinya akan lebih terasa jika begitu." Dino yang menambah daftar panjang anak-anak yang mimisan itu terus membuat author melayang di imajinasi fujoshi yang sekarng sudah naik ke level 40.

"Tidak usah.... Segini saja sudah cu- A-A-AH! Kau menggosok ditempat yang salah bodoh!" Kyoya mengerang kesakitan setelah Dino melakukan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui oleh author.

"Maaf, maaf... itu karena kau bergerak-gerak disana! Aku tidak bisa mengosoknya ditempat yang tepat!" Dino mencoba untuk meminta maaf akan sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi disana?

"Sudahlah, kita hentikan saja adegan ini!" Kyoya menghentikannya dan sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

5 menit....

10 menit....

15 menit...

20 menit...

Bermenit-menit sampai author malas untuk mengetiknya lagi. Karena sepertinya adegan itu sudah selesai, para penguping disana memutuskan untuk kembali kealamnya masing-masing. Tetapi author tidak, dia menungu salah seorang dari mereka untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi disana. Tiba-tiba, Sawada Tsunayoshi sang narasumber terpercaya dan mudah untuk dibujuk datang.

Untungnya salah seorang mata-mata kami bernama Gokudera Hayato sudah siap di posisi dan langsung menemui Tsuna.

"Yo, Juudaime!" Gokudera menemui Tsuna dan berbincang sejenak, tetapi tiba-tiba apa yang terjadi? Gokudera kembali dengan tampang cengo tingal 50, dan tidak engatakan apapun juga. Dia seperti roh yang ditingalkan oleh tubuhnya. Semenjak saat itu, dia berubah total, sering menyendiri dan juga sering menggumam sesuatu. Semua orang berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Sampai-sampai author rasanya pengen ngedinamit ni orang beserta dengan ffic gaje ini.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dikerjakan oleh Dino dan juga Hibari di dalam ruangan itu.

-Omake-

Beberapa hari sebelum peristiwa yang memakan banyak korban jiwa dan juga banjir darah itu, Kyoya mendatangi Tsuna dan juga Dr. Shamal. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mendekati mereka. "Hei herbivore, punya.... itu, apa namanya yang bulat-bulat.... Yang dipesan oleh si Cavallone sialan itu."

"Maksudmu koin buat kerokan?" Tanya Tsuna polos.

"Ya, itu dia... Sepertinya karena teralu banyak latihan di atap pada musim dingin, guru sialan itu masuk angin. Sejak tadi dia mengeluh pusing dan juga mual-mual. Badannya juga panas dan berkeringat dingin. Lagipula, dia bolak-balik ke WC dan juga muntah-muntah."

"Seharusnya kalian tidak berlatih pada musim dingin ini..." Dr. Shamal mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka. "tetapi, memang kau tidak punya koin sendiri?"

"Entah sejak kapan Hibird menjadi suka dengan benda-benda yang berkilauan. Jadi, koin-koin yang ada disana diambil olehnya dan dibawa pergi entah kemana. Untung saja tonfaku ini tidak pernah aku cuci semenjak tahu kebiasaan hibird itu." Kyoya hanya diam dan mengambil koin yang diberikan Dr. Shamal.

"Ah sudahlah, daripada aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu sebaiknya aku segera kembali dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi." Kyouya keluar dari temat itu meninggalkan Tsuna dan Dr. Shamal yang terdiam dalam keadaan cengo habis-habisan, begitu juga author dan juga para reader.

A/N : gaje berat o.o kalau g suka gpp kok, silahan kritik setajam apapun diterima :(


End file.
